papertinefandomcom-20200213-history
Papertine 4: Mystery of the Origami Jedi Bob
' BY SF CJ' A note from JC: This is the official fourth installment of the “Papertine” Franchise, though it happens AFTER Fold of the Rings 3. So, does this mean that Jacob isn’t as dead as we thought?!? Back to CJ: I dedicate this to SF Peyton, who encouraged me to make this. The Mystery of the Origami Jedi Bob Chapter One: The New Kid by Tommy Hey, it’s T0mmy, and I’m on vacation and there is something going on back at my town that is SUPER weird, or at least that’s what my friends are saying in their emails. So I’m making a new case file out of what I’ve heard from my friends. Chapter Two: Good Catch by Kellen You won’t believe what happened! It started when I was walking to gym class, I saw some kid sneaking around. I thought I saw some kind of origami Jedi on his finger. When I walked to him to say hello, he ran away. Right then, I thought he was just shy, but now I think he was snooping around like a spy or something. Anyway, when I got to gym, I saw that the cheerleaders were making a pyramid (the one where they stack up on each other to make a triangle), but the cheerleader on the top slipped off the top. Just then, the snoopy kid jumped out of no where and ran and caught her. He put her down and ran away. And I have one word to say about that. Wow. Chapter Three: The Big Hero by Sara Super duper WOW! I can’t believe he did it! You see, me, Amy, and my mom were going to get some lunch at a nearby cafeteria when I saw that same mystery kid, the one who saved one of the cheerleaders, drinking some soda outside the cafeteria. As soon as he saw me he rushed off. Well, there was apparently some wet spot on the floor because as soon as I stepped on that wet place, I flew into the air, pretty sure to meet a huge fate. Then the mystery kid ran through the doors and slid under me and I fell on his back. He got me off and says to me “Someone should put a wet sign there.” Then he ran away. Chapter Four: The Battle of the Fold by Lance Ok, this is what happened. I was walking down the hall to one of my classes, when I saw Harvey making being a bully to a little 2nd grader. I came over to stop Harvey, but then Zack grabbed me and pushed me against a locker. “Where do you think you’re going, pipsqueak?” he said with an evil smile. Then that mystery kid came out of nowhere and said “Please let those kids go.” “Ok, I will let them go… right after I destroy you!” Then Harvey plunged at him with his Darth Paper. The kid pulled out his Jedi guy fought back. The kid defeated Harvey and got me and the little kid away from Zack. Then he walked away to his class quietly. Chapter Five, Part 1: The Last Battle (or The Mystery Kid Revealed) by Tommy Hey, I got back from vacation and I just got this scary email from a anonymous person, it said: Dear Tommy, Hello “old friend”, if you value you’re friends, Kellen, Mike, and Sara, then you better meet me at the skating park at high noon or you’re friends are doomed… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sincerly, Anonymous So what do I do now? Chapter Five, Part 2: The Last Battle (or The Mystery Kid Revealed) by Tommy and Kellen Well, I emailed Dwight for help, and this is what he said: Yoda told me you should “purple” do what this anonymous bad guy says and to fold a Foldy-Wan Kenobi. So I did what he said and went to the park. Kellen: Me, Mike, and Sara were tied up in the skating park, by that evilest of evildoers… Jacob Minch! Then Tommy with Foldy-Wan Kenobi came walking to the park and got scared when he saw all of us tied up and Jacob laughing with Papertine. I was scared, too… we were all scared… then out of nowhere came Dwight and the mystery kid! Dwight had Yoda and the mystery kid had his mystery jedi. They surrounded Jacob, but then Harvey and Zack came out behind the snack place. It was a trap! There was a big fight! Back to Tommy: We were back to back to back! I had Harvey, Dwight had Zack, and the mystery kid had Jacob. It was one of the biggest battles I’ve ever been in! Finally, we had the almost won, Harvey was cornered and Zack was getting an arm lock by Dwight. The mysterious kid was battling Jacob until Jacob slipped away from him and grabbed Yoda and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. “NOBODY MOVE, OR THE ORIGAMI GETS IT!” We were scared! Yoda was about to be destroyed! But then the mystery kid jumped over Jacob, grabbed Yoda, and landed safely. Jacob was shocked, but he ran away yelling “THIS ISN’T THE LAST YOU’VE HEARD A ME, I’LL BE BACK AND STRONGER THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Epilogue by Tommy Well, everybody ‘s safe, no one got hurt, but we really could’ve gotten hurt if the mysterious kid didn’t save Yoda. And we finally found out who the mysterious kid was. He told us after the fight his name was Ryan, and that he was in the same school Jacob as before he came to McQuarrie. Jacob was causing trouble at that school, too! Also he said that he was trying to be sneaky so he could follow Jacob because he knew he was up to something and ended up saving people because Jacob was sneaking around. Well, we’ve learned more about Jacob, but we still don’t know what his master plan is… Characters McQuarrie Dwight Tharp Tommy Lomax Kellen Campbell Sara Bolt Jacob Minch Harvey Cunningham Origami Yoda Papertine Origami Anakin Fortune Wookiee Han Foldo Origami Captain Rex Starcreaser Ryan Origami Jedi Bob Darth Yoda Tolkien Peter Sam Frankie Boyd Peyton Elijah Malcolm DT John Ian Xarl Aragorn Paris Jack Frodo BAGgins Samwise Gami Origami Balrog OriGollum Uruk-Gami Orkigami Origami Saruman Origami Wormtongue Origami Elrond OriGimli OriGandalf Shreddon Legofold Origami Eowyn